verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Champions
The Champions, or "winrars", are the vermin who have won a tournament. Tournament Host and Vermin Fight Club Tournaments 1st Tournament *Lewdragon 2nd Tournament *The Faucet 3rd Tournament *Arsenal Spider 4th Tournament *Owntron 5th Tournament *Blorf 6th Tournament (2v2) * Team Snibbety Sneb **All Claw Carl **Hell Nephroptera 7th Tournament *Brontosoreass 8th Tournament *Mr. Ultra Rare Mats 9th Tournament (3v3) *Team Gizmo Bros. **Active Pointer **Love Machine **Basset Hound 10th Tournament *OP Cash Whale 11th Tournament (Back Alley Brawl) *Mitemare 12th Tournament (Moralfags vs. Edgelords) *Team Cuties with a Cause **Guppsiah **Paladook **Lucy **ZaDemaizer 13th Tournament *Mr. Nice Fly 14th Tournament *Charred Beast 15th Tournament (2v2) *The Hero's Journey **Hero King of Swords **Bookshelf Brigade 16th Tournament (3v3) *Team Dragonforce **Ruuuuuuuzzzz **Giga Spiral **Argentavis Magnificens 17th Tournament (5v1 Kaiju) *Tundrigo 18th Tournament (Halloween Special) * Team Witching Hour ** Megumisa ** Midnight Sniper ** Satana ** Wizorb * Vertebrex 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * The Lord of Misrule 20th Tournament (Mooks vs. Bursts) *TBA TH Burst Tournament (Bursts) * No More Heroes Nelly WarCraft/Hee-Host Tournaments WC Tournament 1 * Sike-Out Sniper WC Tournament 2 * Skulltaro WC Tournament 3 *Son-of-Blorf WC Tournament 4 (2v2) *Team Multiplying Water Fuckers **6 Frogs **All Shot Johnnys WC Tournament 5 *DJ Badbone WC Tournament 6 *Ignita WC Tournament 7 (3v3) * Team Psy Guys ** Waking Talent ** 2intelligent2furious ** Yokomo WC Tournament 8 * Team Flagon ** Young Flagon ** A Scorpion ** Shapebot WC Tournament 9 * /OUR/ Tourney featuring Skeleton Scorpion from the Shin Megami Tensei™ series WC Tournament 10 * Skelegendairy WC Tournament 11 * Noice. WC Tournament 12 (2v2) * Team isGREAT ** Yerdunkid ** JayJay's Butterfly Adventures 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Bone Cold WC Tournament 13 * Whitehart WC Tournament 14 * Kayyayslay WC Tournament 15 * Redcap the Wonderful WC Tournament 16 (2v2) * Team Eyeballers ** Clingy Elder Thing ** Green shit with a bunch of eyes WC Tournament 17 * Dinoswordus MK3 WC Tournament 18 (3v3) *Team TentaKILL **Walkabout Vagrant **Squidroid **Snorglothicon WC Tournament 19 (3v3) *Team You're Gonna Have A Blast Time **Fragon **Skeletronus After Not Surviving **Photulumi WC Tournament 20 (Peanut Butter) *Francesca VonBitchington WC Tournament 1 Redux *">.=.<" WC Tournament 24 * Team ASMRacism WC Tournament 25 * Bringles WC Tournament 26 * Iteration.03 "Kinetica" WC Tournament 35 * Team Deep Reference RPG Tournaments RPG Tournament 1 * Sigillium RPG Mini-Mook Tournament 1 * Meteor RPG Tournament 2 * Flailshell RPG Tournament 3 (2v2) * Team Throwback Boys ** Billionaire Brian ** Mr. Hanson Beest 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Jolly Holly 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Virulent Battle Tournaments Virulent Tournament 1 (2v2) * Team Geometric Gespato **JorbPG **The Tutoribros Virulent Tournament 2 (2v2) * Team Aqua ** Buckemomo ** Swansong Virulent Tournament 3 (4v1 Kaiju) * Team Hired Help ** Eternal Hatefowl ** Swordoom ** El Vejigante ** Balrug Virulent Mook Tournament 1 * Conk the Clearcutting Motherfucker 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Virulent Tournament 4 (2v2) (Bursts) *Team Fellow Intellectuals **to **Chuckles Virulent Tournament 5 *TBA Flash Tournaments Flash Tournament 1 * Puff Puff Suck and Cuck Flash Tournament 2 * Pieder Flash Tournament 3 (Bursts) * Pomf * Gaiadame 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Wind-up Clockductor Flash Tournament 4 *Titanebrae Ace Tournaments Ace Tournament 1 * Tohsdshot Ace Tournament 2 * Can-O-Mawnster Ace Tournament 3 * Badass Ace Tournament 4 * Steve 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Cinder Brock Ace Tournament 5 * AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE Ace Tournament 6 *Geometree Ace Tournament 7 * Pangolash Ace Tournament 8 * TBA Dungeon Tournaments D-Host Tournament 1 (1v1v1) * Rockster D-Host Tournament 2 (1v1v1) * Asteri D-Host Christmas Rumble (1v1v1v1v1) *Flash/VFC bracket D-Host Rumble 2 (1v1v1v1v1v1) *Scentina D-Host Tournament 3 (2v2v2) * Team /mu/vin On Up ** Guitar On That Color TV ** Graftpunk Duel Tournaments Duel Tournament 0 * Pastalavista Duel Tournament 1 * No More Heroes Nelly OFWMPRSLAHOAPCG Duel Tournament * All I want for Christmas is (You) Duel Tournament 3 * crash bandicoot Duel Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Heaven & Hell ** Pixior ** Clamity Duel Tournament 5 (Summons) *Team The 5 D's **Give Her The Deck **Cracktlass **Doebarian **El Batlino **Tenth Chance Duel Tournament 6 *Fright Bulb MK3 Duel Tournament 7 (2v2) * Team Christmas Has Past ** The GingerFlashMan ** Seraphettuccine Gnaw Tournaments Gnaw Tournament 1 * Crack Frost Gnaw Tournament 2 * Towelgeist Gnaw Tournament 3 * Montari 2600 Gnaw Tournament 4 *Champion Chuckya Gnaw Tournament 5 * Chapodactyl GBA Tournament 1 *Team Watersports **King Firehydra **Cupfriend **Titanstormer GBA Tournament 2 *Team Wasteland Wanderers **Redneck Roy **Shotgunner **Oversized Outlaw GBA Tournament 3 *Team Conquistadors **Son of Girly **BLACKED Manta **Soul Survivor GBA Tournament 4 * Team Cut-a-Bitch ** Evisceron ** Eluder ** Pandina GBA Tournament 5 * Team Deep Sea 6 ** MC Hammerhead ** Jigmera ** The Nautigeist Gnaw Tournament 1 2 * Coat Gnaw Tournament 2 2 * Cyber-Gunyudo Gnaw Tournament 3 2 * Team thanks doc ** Void Devourer ** Pool's Closed Eager Tournaments Eager Tournament 1 * Magecoat Eager Tournament 2 (2v2) *Team Bullet Hell 3 **Super Gatling USA **Ballistic Batter Eager Tournament 3 * Scorvereign Eager Tournament 4 (On-The-Fly) * Gorgarter Slumbia Eager Tournament 5 (5v1 Kaiju) *TBA Eager Tournament 8 * Merkon Ultima Munch Tournaments Munch Tournament 1 * Champions of the Kid's Table Munch Tournament 2 * Perfect Fuck Hell King D13 Tournaments D13 Tournament 1 *Subhumana D13 Tournament 2 (3v3) * Team Unlikely Heroes ** Poppy with A Fucking Hammer ** SUPER Climax Hero ** Maegis D13 Tournament 3 * Spyolk (Full Mentlegen) D13 Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Thunderstorm ** Dyrathror ** Thundervern D13 Tournament 5 * Slammo Umu and Co. (Admiral Fridge, Prehensyrm, Dorc, Stephen Hawking, Happy Hour, Ceaser, Coop Flyer) D13 Tournament 6 *Judge of the Verminkind D13 Tournament 7 (2v2) *Team Inkshot **Arrow Wizard **Inknight D13 Tournament 8 *5 D13 Tournament 9 *Musketlunge D13 Tournament 10 *Lufe and Co. (Just a dog, Trashbag Tom, Sadsack, Elongated Muskrat, Noble Skull, Lettler, Apedroid) D13 Tournament 11 (2v2) *Team Troublemakers **Loviathan **Monroe feat. Bonnie and Clyde D13 Tournament 12 (Tag-team) * Carlos and his stand [Second Carlos] * Wumparmo D13 Tournament 13 (3v3) (All-Star Special) * TBA TTS Tournaments Bloxxer Tournament * Gargantualadin TTS Tournament 1 *Claymore TTS Tournament 2 (2v1 Kaiju) * Team Buggered Kitty ** Captain Kittycap ** Katastrofeas Boob Rumbles Vermin Rumble 1 *Candytaurus Vermin Rumble 2 *Green Dinosaur with No Ability Vermin Rumble 3 * My Revolution * The Returned 3D Tournaments 3D Tournament 1 * Nutfellow 3D Tournament 2 * Host's Vermin 3D Tournament 3 *Germookgamesh 3D Tournament 4 *Rookiller Rotidon Tournaments Rotidon Tournament 1 *Choconaught Wumpus Tournaments Wumpus Tournament 1 *Nautivern Wumpus Tournament 2 *My Adventurer Wumpus Tournament 3 *Demaraud Wumpus Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Axes & Arcaney ** Axe Wizard ** Warriors of the North Wumpus Tournament 5 * Bloke, The Magnificent Wumpus Tournament 6 (Waifus vs. Skeletons 2: Electric Boogaloo) * Volcanereid Wumpus Tournament 7 * V-DeMan FLASH 23rd Tournament (Halloween special) * FACE OFF Coin Tournaments Coin Tournament 1 *Big Blue Coin Tournament 2 *Weirdumpus Coin Tournament 3 *Team Hyper Adrenaline Rush **Arkansas **Oregumberjack **Coloradude **NEET Hampshire **Idahoe **That Place Only Known For Parks And Recreation And The Indy 500 **Nu-Mexico Coin Tournament 4 *Horseshoe Crab Quickdraw Tournaments Quickdraw Tournament 1 *Dynastase Null Tournaments Null Tournament 1 *TIMOV Null Tournament 2 *Divirit Null Tournament 3 *Team Second Chance **Spookaaaaaaaaat **Necroguru Null Tournament 4 *Shiki, Ponado Wielder Null Tournament 5 *Swords Wizard Null Tournament 6 *Team Bad Trip **Mushpiral **Psychedelic pizza gator with sword wings Null Tournament 7 *VFC Host (vermin) Null Tournament 8 *Emulitary Smash Tournaments Smash Tournament 1 *Calibusta Smash Tournament 2 *cancelled Smash Tournament 3 (Waifus) *Lady Lolabye Smash Tournament 4 (New Year 2020) *Rocketony Roundpants Smash Tournament 5 *TBD Pachinko Tournaments Pachinko Tournament 1 *Choco Mk. Ryanne Pachinko Tournament 2 *Romulus Twins Faggot Tournaments Faggot Tournament 1 *Roboat Faggot Tournament 2 *Team Crimson Court **Mr. E. Ink **Plastered Pippi Faggot Tournament 3 *New Year's Blast, Kimotai Faggot Tournament 4 *Janem Giant Faggot Tournament 5 *Agent 42: Hitmoth Faggot Tournament 6 *Team Gizmo Bros. **Half-assed invaders Faggot Tournament 7 *Awakened Facsimile Faggot Tournament 8 *Acritiddy Faggot Tournament 9 *Dark Bun Faggot Tournament 10 *Team Hollow Gals **Gothic Charmelle **Buzz Puppet **Shadowtage Faggot Tournament 11 *UwUberus Faggot Tournament 12 *Team Furry Fury **Yandeer **Karat Overdrive Faggot Tournament 13 *Fryin' Flats Franny Faggot Tournament 14 *Lying King Faggot Tournament 15 *Team Santa's Fucking Pissed **Santan **The Jolly Jotün of the North Faggot Tournament 16 *The Marker Faggot Tournament 17 *TBD Starters 2020 Tournament: Laserface *Mirrorface Collaborative Tournaments 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Jolly Holly (RPG Bracket) * Wind-up Clockductor (Flash Bracket) * The Lord of Misrule (VFC Bracket) * Cinder Brock (Ace Bracket) * Bone Cold (WC Bracket) * Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion (VBH Bracket) 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Surprise Easter Tournament (Easter/April Fool's Day Special) *「SILENT NIGHT」 *Paint Hare Misc. Tournaments 0th Tournament * Doublecup Minicup Tournament * Phancussion PR Tournament * Smelly Swamp Lady Castle Tournament 1 * Claw2000 Castle Tournament 2 *Cancelled Oats Tournament * Gun Ray Shamrock Tournament *Irish Fleef Toaster Tournament * Groovemancer TK Tournament *Nutyo Frendo Roll Tournament 0 * The Purge Roll Tournament 1 * Spore Spellcaster Roll Tournament 2 * Ghouldan Ramsay IT Captain Tournament 1 * Manitor IT Captain Tournament 2 * Gropeoid IT Captain Tournament 3 * Bishielel Used Tournament 1 * slrf Used Tournament 2 * Nuttiest Cracker Used Tournament 3 * Whale Maiden Erica Category:Winrar Category:Browse